Call Me Beautiful
by Wintersslayer
Summary: Yami’s feeling lonely, and starts cutting himself. Will Seto be able to save him in time? SetoYami


Title: Call Me Beautiful

Author: Wintersslayer

Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe)

Pairing: Seto x Yami

Spoilers: This takes place vaguely sometime after Battle City and stuff is finished, but no spoilers that I know of. If there are any, feel free to smack me later or something. ;) Just please don't send me any viruses as punishment, k? My comp is annoying enough as it is. :)

Warnings: Kinda depressing at first, some blood (but not much).

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or the song "Call Me Beautiful" by Ginny Owens

Summary: Yami's feeling lonely, and starts cutting himself. Will Seto be able to save him in time?

Status: 1/1

A/N: I know I know, this plotline has probably been done a thousand (if not more) times before. But I wanted to start off with something a bit easy for my first fanfic. Hope it turns out decent at least...

-Blah-: song lyrics

"Blah": speech

A lone figure sat quietly on the cold marble bench, staring intently at the bare flesh of his right arm. In his left hand, he lightly gripped the handle of a small pocket knife. The blade was dull...but sharp enough to cut into flesh. The boy let out a soft sigh, switching his gaze to his left hand, watching as the light from the lamp above him glinted off the blade. He slowly turned his hand a little, mesmerized by the glinting blade, his thoughts in a swirling mess.

How had it come down to this? Three thousand odd years trapped in a Ra-forsaken puzzle alone, only to be let out, save the world again, be given a new body...and become once more alone.

He had thought that his light and he were soul mates. They did, after all, share a body for some time, and had become very, very close during that time. Yami had come to deeply, deeply care for his Yugi, and yes, he had come to love him as well. And he thought that Yugi had felt the same for him as well. However, he had thought that since he was merely the spirit of a former Pharaoh, there was simply no hope for the two of them. That is, until his was given a body of his own...

That was the best, as well as the worst, day of his life.

Flashback

Two similarly-looking but distinctly different boys burst into the small game shop. Both were laughing, all smiles. They rushed into the living room, only to collapse exhaustedly onto the sofa. The shorter of the two took deep breaths to calm himself. He turned to his look-alike companion. "So Yami how was your first day in your new body?"

The former Pharaoh smiled. "Absolutely exhausting. I think your friends wanted to show me the entire city of Domino in one day. I've never seen so many different places at once." He chuckled a bit as he shook his head a little.

Yugi laughed. "Well, they had wanted to show you the entire world today, but figured that'd be a bit too much to do."

Yami returned the laugh. Things were quiet for a few moments, till Yami turned to look at his light fondly. "Thank you Yugi, for a very wonderful first day. I very much appreciate all that you and your friends have done."

"No need for thanks, Yami. What are friends for anyways?" He smiled kindly, eyes twinkling with warmth.

The crimson-eyed boy edged a bit closer to Yugi on the couch. He stared directly into his eyes. "But aren't more than just "friends"?"

The shorter boy blinked, clearly surprised. "More than...friends?" he repeated slowly.

Yami edged even closer, reaching one hand out to gently caress the boy's soft cheek. "Yes," he whispered softly. "I can feel our love for each other radiating through our link. I love you Yugi."

Yugi gasped in surprise, his purple eyes widening. Suddenly, he sprang up and out of the couch, moving a few feet away. He stared at the stunned Yami, shaking his head sadly. "I'm so sorry, Yami. But I don't love you. Not in the way that you want me too," he said softly.

The boy cocked his head to one side in confusion, crimson eyes clearly hurt. "But I can feel it-"he started meekly, only to be cut off with another shake of Yugi's head.

"No, Yami. I do care very deeply for you, and love you. But I love you as a brother, not as a lover. I'm sorry." He looked at the heart-broken boy sitting on his couch sadly.

It was several moments of awkward silence till Yami finally nodded silently, closing his eyes. "I understand, Yugi," he whispered, voice barely audible. "Perhaps it was never meant to be..."

End Flashback

A few tears rolled silently down Yami's cheeks. Perhaps he was never meant to be with someone in the first place. After all, did not his name mean "darkness"? Perhaps that was a sign that he was forever to spend his days alone, in the dark, never to see the light of love...

Yami gently pressed the blade against his right forearm, flinching only slightly at the pain.

-I've been waiting, for a hero who's brave and strong

Someone to love me, someone to tell me I belong-

He had spent three thousand very lonely years trapped in an ancient puzzle. And he had hated every second of it. Had hated it with all his being. Being in darkness all that time, being without love, it had started to drive him insane. It only made sense, therefore, that he would become immediately attached to the first soul that he came in contact with. And that happened to be Yugi's kind and courageous soul. So perhaps he hadn't really felt "love" for Yugi. Perhaps he just wanted a secure companionship, one that promised him that he'd never be left alone in the dark again.

After that horrible first day, Yami went on to act like everything was fine. He went on to act like he was happy with his new life, spending time with Yugi and friends. However, deep down he felt that he could never truly belong. He felt like such an outsider, merely only able to watch the loving companionship of the friends, but unable to join in himself. Unable to experience the light that he so desperately craved for.

He pressed the knife to his flesh a second time, this time with a bit more pressure. Blood started to seep out from the cut, but not much. Yami sighed wearily, letting the physical pain overcome the emotional one as he cut for yet a third time, this time harder than the first two. More silent tears fell, dripping onto his arm and mingling with the blood...

-But I pretend I'm satisfied, as I stand watching from the sidelines-

Seto Kaiba drove down the empty street in his dark blue convertible, top back and windows down. It had been a long, long day working with those incompetent idiots he had hired as workers. He couldn't wait to get home, spend a bit of time with his little brother. Unfortunately, he couldn't spend as much time with Mokuba as he wanted to, for he had much work to get done tonight. Such was the life of the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

Don't get him wrong now. He was extremely satisfied with how the company was doing. At last, Mokuba had the security that he deserved. No more of this depending on others to survive. However, there was a price to this security: he was constantly being threatened with corporate takeovers, both from outside as well as from inside his building. But he could handle them, and each take down only proved to the world that he was that much stronger. He loved seeing his pathetic-attempt-of-a-successor to Kaiba Corp crumble in defeat before him. It was quite satisfying.

And yet, deep down he yearned for something even more satisfying. Though Seto would never admit it to anyone, especially to those friendship freaks of Yugi and company, what he yearned for was companionship...perhaps even love. Yes, he had Mokuba of course, but this was entirely different. And though he wasn't prone to trusting easily, there was at least one individual who had caught his attention, one who's strength, passion, skill, courage, gracefulness, beauty...okay, he was rambling...had grabbed his attention and surprisingly held it.

Having the façade of a cold-hearted bastard CEO certainly had its disadvantages, loneliness being the foremost. He had grown up only knowing the love and caring of his brother, and had, painfully, been taught that love was weak, that one should only look out for oneself. But it was from his brother's love that he drew his greatest strength. Therefore, he stood to reason that love can't be all weakness, that there was a great strength hidden within. You only had to know where to look for that strength.

Seto's mind switched back to that crimson-eyed beauty that had been torturing him of late. Now usually, what Seto wanted, Seto got, at any and all costs. But with Yami...this was different. More delicate. Though he still didn't quite understand how Yami got that body of his, and though he still thought all that ancient Egypt business was just a stupid fairy tale, he still felt somehow drawn to the would-be ancient Pharaoh. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why, but for some reason it disturbed him more than he'd like to admit that Yami was well...was unhappy. From a distance, one would think that he had adjusted to new life quite well, spending loads of time with Yugi and his little group. But on closer inspection, one could clearly see how unhappy he is. Furthermore, it had surprised him greatly that none of Yugi and his friends even noticed Yami's unhappiness. For all their annoying (extremely annoying, might he add) speeches about the importance of friendship, they had failed to see the desperate need for companionship within their very own circle. And for some ungodly unknown reason, Seto had seen it.

The convertible paused at a red light, allowing its driver to take a deep breath in an attempt to calm his swirling thoughts. Blue eyes looked lazily off to the left, then suddenly snapped alert. Seto sat up straighter, narrowing his eyes at the form sitting on the park bench across the street from him. The hair was unmistakable: Yami. But what was that thing glinting light off in his hand? And why was he hunched over?

Something deep within Seto's heart told him he better go investigate, and NOW, before it was too late. Seto was always one to trust his instincts, so, without waiting for the light to turn green, stepped on the gas and made a rather sharp u-turn, now going in the opposite direction from whence he came. He stopped his car right in front of the boy. "Yami?"

The duelist did not answer him, instead keeping his eyes trained on his arm. Narrowing his eyes a bit, from this distance Seto could now see the knife in Yami's hand. And what Yami was doing with that knife.

In a flash, Seto jumped out of his car and rushed over to the boy, roughly grabbing the wrist that held the knife. Surprisingly, Yami let go almost instantly. The blade clattered to the cement ground as the CEO stared disbelieving at Yami's right arm. "Yami...what have you done to yourself?"

On the boy's right arm, there were several cuts parallel to one another, each about an inch and a half or so in length. Seto counted half a dozen. With a start, he realized that some of them were bleeding at well. Quickly, he sat down next to Yami, whipping out his handkerchief as he did so. He pressed the cloth against Yami's arm, placing his other hand underneath the arm for support.

Crimson eyes glanced confusedly towards the person now sitting next to him, then to the hand and dark blue handkerchief that were pressed against his arm. With a start, he realized who exactly it was who was holding his arm, and his eyes widened in shock. "Kaiba?!"

Concerned blue eyes met clouded crimson ones. Neither of them spoke for what seemed like ages. Finally, Seto spoke softly, "Come on. Let's go back to my mansion, where I can properly clean and bandage these things." He rose, gently tugging for Yami to rise as well, being careful to put any more pain on the duelist. He started walking towards his car, hands still cradling the boy's arm gently, when Yami stopped altogether. Seto turned to look at him.

"Why are you helping me? Why do you even care?"

"Well someone has too. It's a lonely world out here, Yami, and it's good to have at least one person in it that cares for you. And I can tell that Yugi and the others don't quite care for you the way that you deserve."

Yami was quite shocked at the CEO's words. His friends had always deemed him as cold-hearted, but Yami knew that deep down, under that harsh exterior, was a very gentle soul, just waiting to be set free. He had caught glimpses of it, when Seto would let down his barriers around Mokuba. From those glimpses, Yami somehow sensed the real Seto that no one else saw, save Mokuba. As he let Seto guide him to the car, he wondered why he had never realized this before. He wondered why he had never seen the light in Seto's beautiful blue eyes...

-Until you pull me into the light  
And say, "It's your turn now, welcome to your life!"-

They reached Seto's mansion in no time, where Yami was promptly led in and seated on the couch. Mokuba came bouncing in as Seto went for the First Aid kid, his mouth dropping open when he saw the spiky-haired duelist sitting on the couch. "Yami? What in the world are you doing here? And what's wrong with your arm? Are you okay?"

Before Yami could answer, Seto came back in, a small white and red box in his hands. "Mokuba, hello. How was school today?" He sat down next to Yami on the couch, opening the First Aid kit. He began taking out various materials.

"It was okay. Lot of boring homework to do." It was obvious in Mokuba's voice that he'd rather be talking about his brother's supposed rival seated on the couch, rather than stupid school.

"Is it all finished yet?" Seto asked as he finished applying the medication onto the cuts. Yami did not even flinch, but continued staring curiously at him. Seto had no idea what could be going through that mind of his.

The spunky boy nodded irritatingly, his questions still not being answered.

"Good." Seto finished bandaging up Yami's arm. "Why don't you go upstairs and play some games then? Yami and I need to discuss some things." He saw the disappointed look on his little brother's face, knowing full-well how curious (and also rather nosy) he is. "I'll explain everything later." Hopefully, he could anyways. He didn't quite understand things himself yet.

But his words seemed to satisfy Mokuba at least, and the small boy went bounding up the stairs to his room. Seto smiled in the direction of the stairs, then turned his attention back to crimson-eyed duelist sitting next to him. "Are you ready to tell me what's going on now?" he asked softly. Though he already had an inkling of what might be going on.

Yami sighed deeply, closing his eyes. "I just...wanted to get away from the dark. I didn't want to feel its loneliness. I wanted to feel something, anything, other than being alone."

"And Yugi and his friends?"

Another sigh. "They are all too busy with their own lives to notice. I....I don't really belong in their group of friends."

Seto detected no resentment in his voice, but rather a bit of hurt in it. There was more to this than Yami was telling. Much more. The brunette waited patiently, hoping Yami would open up to him. Granted, he (meaning Seto) wasn't the most open person in the world, but somehow that did not matter right now.

Yami started very slowly. "The day I got my body, I told Yugi that I loved him. At the time, I thought I truly did."

For reason's unknown to him, Seto felt his heart lurch at hearing Yami talking about loving another.

"But, as it would be, Yugi did not return my feelings, saying the only love he felt for me was a brotherly one. I was crushed. But I didn't want to bring him down as well, so I acted like everything was fine. But everything has not been fine. I'm doomed to be alone for all eternity." Yami laughed a bit wryly. "Heh, I guess some god up there really hates me..."

Seto gently took one of Yami's hand in his, causing the boy to look at him. "If some god up there does hate you, then another must really like you. Otherwise, they wouldn't have sent me to you, Beautiful." Without thinking, Seto leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Yami's.

-And you call me beautiful,  
Say you've loved me all along,  
And you've always held the keys to unlock my soul  
So, you call me beautiful.-

The action shocked both of them, and yet...felt incredibly right and comfortable for both as well. Yami leaned forward as well, eagerly returning the kiss. The kiss lasted till both had to break apart for air, each panting a bit. Looking at Seto in a new way now, Yami could clearly see the light of love in his eyes. And, for the first time in a long time, he smiled genuinely, his own crimson eyes lighting up once more.  
  
-There's a smile on my face,  
And a brand new light in my eyes-

Seto returned the smile, glad to see the dull crimson eyes regaining their brilliance. And suddenly, as if struck by a crimson-colored lightning, all his feeling were made clear to him, the question of why Yami was always constantly on his mind answered at last: he was in love. He had found what he was searching for.

Yami shifted on the couch so that he could snuggle up against the brunette's chest, taking care not to further damage his arm. Seto immediately wrapped his arms tightly around the other, holding him protectively to his chest. He kissed the boy lightly on the forehead, then rested his cheek against the soft, wild hair, closing his eyes. It had, after all, been a long day already for him. Forget work. That could wait till later.

The crimson-eyed boy, in the strong arms of Seto, at last felt like he belonged. With Seto's lighting love, he no longer feared the darkness, no longer feared being lost eternally in its depths. He finally felt alive.

-It's a new day,  
And I've never felt so alive-  
I feel as if I could conquer anything,  
That's what your love has done for me,  
And now all I want to be,  
Is everything you say I can be-

"Thank you for showing me the light," Yami whispered quietly, sleep ready to overtake him. "I love you, Seto..."

"I love you too, Beautiful."

Within minutes, both boys were asleep, each feeling the comfort and security and love of the other. -And you call me beautiful,  
Say you've loved me all along,  
And you've always held the keys to unlock my soul  
So, you call me beautiful.  
  
Oh, you call me beautiful,  
Say you've loved me all along,  
And you've always held the keys  
To unlock my soul, but I didn't know-  
Now I can finally start to live,  
Take those chances I have missed,  
Thing will be so different,  
Now that I know  
You call me beautiful.  
  
The story is better than I could dream after all,  
Now this is reality  
To know you to hear you call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful.-

An ever-curious Mokuba quietly walked down the stairs. He peeked at the two boys sleeping on the couch, Seto leaning up against the back and armrest, Yami curled up against his chest. The young Kaiba smiled gently, glad that both had found their happiness. He went to the closet and pulled out a blanket, then crept quietly back towards the couch. He draped the blanket over the two before turning the lights off and returning upstairs. At the top, he paused and looked back down towards the darkened room. Who would of ever suspected that two rivals were actually in love with each other? Mokuba smiled. He did. He wasn't stupid, you know. He could tell all along. He could tell all along that they were each other's light in the darkness, each other's strength.

Wow...that was such a corny ending. Blah.

Well, this turned out MUCH longer than I had anticipated. I hope you guys like it. shrugs

Thanks for reading and please review! ;)


End file.
